


missing

by americangentleman



Category: high school musical the musical, high school musical the musical the series, hsmtmts - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, Death, Fire, Fluff, Gay, M/M, redky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangentleman/pseuds/americangentleman
Summary: i felt him lose his grip as he was tugged away. he told me to keep going. i couldn't leave him but he wouldn't stop and they were getting closer to me. weeping, i ran as fast as i could back to my dorm.
Relationships: big red/ricky bowen, redky, ricky bowen/big red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	missing

i like looking back at my old journals and photographs. i wasn't the best photographer around but i was only in high school so it didn't matter. what mattered was the people in the pictures.

i think about him everyday. it's been ten years. we could have still been together if it hadn't taken him. 

we were having a picnic date. nothing but us, the shining sun, and the cool breeze. i remember what he wore. it complemented his red hair perfectly. plaid trousers with matching suspenders than hung down at his sides. his typical school blouse and the untied tied wrapped around his neck. he was perfect. everything i could have asked for. when we held hands the world stopped and i could just stare at him for however long. my world was full of colour when i first met him. it got brighter when we got together. we had been together for two years at the time. in college together studying our own things.

we hadn't yet taken out what was inside the basket because in all honesty we weren't hungry. we just wanted to spend time with each other. we were busy kids and rarely saw each other around. it wasn't like we could act like a couple around anyone anyway.

i was resting on his torso, his hand deep in my curls. he bent down every so often to kiss my nose, forehead, and such. he liked teasing me like that. just so he could see me scrunch up my nose and for my face to get all cherry. cherry was his favorite shade of red. a perfect mix of pink and red.

we were hidden away from everyone. no one would know we were there. it was surrounded by large, perfectly cut bushes. i had a few of the white flowers that grew from them on the basket. they were pretty and some of red's favorite. 

i snapped a picture of him from my perspective. he had a bright smile on his face.

'god, you're gonna have 'bout a million pictures of my by the end o' the year!' he giggled, letting his head swing back, falling backward.

'there ain't nothin' wrong wit'it either!' i responded sarcastically, reaching up and flicking his chin. 

he shoved me arm in response. 'idiot.'

'your idiot, though.' 

he snickered, 'forever and always.'

that's when we both shot up at the sound of rustling bushes. no one ever found our spot. it was ours. 

we heard people shouting. the emerged from the bushes and we quickly stumbled to our feet.

'hold right there!' they yelled at us. along those lines some homophobic slurs were yelled. we panicked and i grabbed his hand and we ran.

i felt him lose his grip as he was tugged away. he told me to keep going. i couldn't leave him but he wouldn't stop and they were getting closer to me. weeping, i ran as fast as i could back to my dorm.

my door slammed shut and i had never cursed so loudly in my life. my roommate knew about red and i. he immediately knew and comforted me.

the rest of the day i couldn't stop pacing, felling whatever tears that forced themselves out trail down my face.

it was 9. pitch black. but there was a large crowd all going to the same place. my roomate was fast asleep and i snuck out to see what was going on.

maybe red was in the crowd.

i needed to know if he was ok.

i ran out of the campus and joined the crowd. pushing to the front to see what in the world was going on. 

the fresh smell of smoke filled the air. i shoved everyone until i made it in front. 

loud cheering and chanting. a pile of logs was now on fire. little children crying and screaming.

it took me a while,

a long while,

before i realized what was going on.

i never thought it would happen.

to me.

to us.

to him.

i broke down into tears, falling to my knees. my screaming was muffled over everyone.

the love of my life. stripped right from my hands. 

he sacrificed himself for me.

i think about it everyday.

i miss him everyday.

the picture i took of him that day was tear stained after all these years of remembrance.

i don't think he was awake under there. and i didn't want to know if he felt anything. if he knew what was going on.

i know he's somewhere waiting for me to fall back into his arms. to finish our date.

our perfect date.


End file.
